


You've got the best of me

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sara is all of us, she is a major Agentreign shipper, so is Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: When Alex has a freak out at her wedding, Sara is there to slap some sense into her.





	You've got the best of me

Alex paced back and forth across the small room, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. She frowned deeply and stopped "Oh my god, I think I'm gonna be sick" she said, pressing her hand into her stomach. Kara's eyes widened and she stood, going to her sister's side. "Alex, it's okay. Just take a deep breath" She said softly. Alex shook her head and stepped away "No, nothing's okay, Kara! I'm freaking out! What am I gonna do?" She asked. Kara frowned "Alex, you've faced human sized bugs and taken them down without a weapon! You can do this" She assured her. Alex wrapped her arms around herself "I can't! I can't do this! What if I fail?! What if I'm not good enough?" She asked. Kara frowned "Alex, I-" Kara was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara stood "Who is it?" She called. A voice came through the door "Iris and Caitlin, and we have some good news". The door opened and the two women stuck their heads in. Iris frowned when she saw Alex, tears on her cheeks. "Alex, what's wrong?" She asked, closing the door behind them. Alex wiped at her eyes "Nothing, it doesn't matter. What.. uh.. what news did you have?" She asked. Caitlin shook her head and the girls moved to either sides of Alex "Hey, don't brush it under the rug. No woman should cry on their wedding day" She said. "Tell us, please". Alex looked at both of them and frowned "I... I just.." she internally cursed herself as tears started slipping down her cheeks again. Iris and Caitlin gently pushed her down onto the couch, being careful and smoothing down her dress as they did. Iris sat on her leg so she could look at Alex "I think it might be time for me to tell you that good news now" she turned and went to the door, opening it and motioning for someone to come in. A blonde woman stepped in the room. She wore a long blue dress with black combat boots. Her soft features and pale skin were made even more beautiful by her smile. Her smile faded when she saw Alex's slumped shoulders that were shaking with sobs . "Oh, sweetheart" she said softly. Alex looked up at Sara and stood, Sara seeing her emotion and wrapping her arms around Alex. Alex buried her face in Sara's chest and sobbed, tears flowing out of her eyes. Iris, Kara and Caitlin glanced at each other and quickly exited the room. After a few minutes, Alex's crying slowed. She pulled away to look at Sara "I bet this isn't how you expected to find me on my wedding day; having a meltdown in the back of the church, blubbering like a baby" She said, smiling sadly. Sara chuckled and shrugged "Maybe not, but I'm glad I'm here. So, what's up?" She asked, rubbing Alex's arms gently. Alex sighed "I'm worried. What if I'm not good enough?" Sara frowned and opened her mouth, but Alex quickly continued "I mean, I love Sam, with everything I have and everything I am. But what if I can't be a good wife? I ruined it with Maggie, what if I mess this up too? I love Sam to much to hurt her" she said, her voice cracking at the end. She looked up and was surprised to find Sara grinning at her. "What?" Alex asked, her brows knitting together. Sara gently turned Alex, steering her to the floor to ceiling mirror. Her eyes met Alex's in the mirror "Alex, you are going to be an amazing wife, you wanna know how I know?". Alex frowned "Sara, don't just-" "No! Nope! Imma tell you how I know now okay?" She interrupted. Alex sighed and nodded. Sara smiled "Because you are an amazing person" She said. Alex rolled her eyes "That's hella cliché" she said. Sara nodded "be that as it may, it's hella true" she said. Alex's lips twitched to a smile and she nodded. "Now…." Sara said, turning Alex around to face her "We're going to take a deep breath together". They both breathed deeply. Alex frowned "That didn’t calm me down" She admitted. Sara nodded and took Alex's hand "Come on, I wanna show you something" She said, pulling her to the door. Alex frowned, but walked with Sara out of the room. She brought her to the room on the end of the long hallway and stood by the door, turning back to Alex.   
"Like Danvers.." She moved and cracked open the door, enough so Alex could see in.  
"….Like Arias"  
Sam was sitting on the small couch in the room, head in her hands. Alex frowned and stepped into the room. Sara pulled the door closed behind Alex and smiled to herself as she walked away. "Hey" Alex said. Sam looked up at her and frowned "Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready? And you shouldn't see me before the wedding" She asked, wiping at her eyes. Alex walked to her, taking her hand gently. "Are you scared too?" She asked, eyes soft and voice small. Sam inhaled sharply and turned away, taking a few steps away from Alex. "I'm terrified" she admitted softly, wrapping her arms around herself. Alex nodded "I was too" she said. She walked to Sam, hesitating before placing her hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam's hair was pulled back in a braid, a few small pieces falling out and resting on the back of her neck. Alex sighed leaned her forehead forward until it touched the back of Sam's head, her warm breath sending chills down the latter's spine. "I love you so much, and I want to marry you" she said. Sam leaned her head back on Alex's left shoulder "I know, same for me. But what if we aren't enough for each other?" She asked "I have only ever disappointed people. My Mom, Krypton, myself.... what if I disappoint you too? I could bear that". Alex nodded "Can I ask you something?" She asked. Sam pulled away and faced Alex. "Anything" she said. Alex took a breath "Are you Samantha Arias?" She asked. Sam frowned "Yeah, why?". Alex smiled, placing her hands on either sides of Sam's face. "Because that is enough, no matter if you do stupid stuff, or say things in anger, That has and always will be enough for me. I love you for you, not for any other reason. I love you, and nothing can ever change that" she said. Sam smiled and tears started falling down her face "And I love you, Alex. Truly. Now and forever" she said. Alex smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips into Sam's. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding onto each other while their lips stayed glued together. Their tears fell onto each other's cheeks, but neither cared.   
They were finally home.  
"Well, should've expected these two to screw up the rules! Damn it, girls! You're not suppose to see each other till the wedding! Which, by the way, you're late to!"  
Alex and Sam pulled away, resting their foreheads together and grinning. Winn groaned and shook his fists "Come on, guys! No one respects the old traditions!" He said. Kara kicked him on the shin and smiled dreamly at Sam and Alex "they're adorable" she sighed. Eliza smiled and shook her head. She walked to the two "Come on, Sam, let's finish getting you ready" She said. Kara grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away "Let's go, lovebird. Your mate will be okay on her own" she said. Alex's hand slipped out of Sam's and she whined. "Wait wait!" She told Kara. Kara paused and Alex ran back to Sam, hugging her tightly. The hug lifted Sam off the ground and she laughed as Alex spun her around. Alex gently placed Sam back on the ground, hugging her gentler. Sam smiled into Alex's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Sammie" Alex whispered. Sam pulled away and traced Alex's jawline with her thumb "I love you, Ally" she said. Alex leaned in for one more kiss, the last kiss they would share until they were married. Sam smiled and melted into the kiss. Kara glanced at her watch and cleared her throat. Alex pulled away "See you soon?" She asked. Sam nodded silently and let Alex go with Kara. Sam turned to Eliza and the older woman smiled  
"Come on, let's get you ready"

Alex swore she didn't take a breath until "You may kiss the bride". She exhaled and placed her hands on Sam's hips, pulling her closer till their lips touched. The entire crowd cheered loudly and jumped to their feet, clapping and hollering. When they pulled away, Sam smiled "All this because Ruby bumped into you, huh?" She asked. Alex chuckled and shook her head "Ruby may have bumped into me physically, but you bumped into my heart" she said, then frowned "is that cheesy?". Sam giggled and shook her head "No, it was perfect" she said, kissing Alex again. 

And it was.

It was all perfect.


End file.
